


Руки

by fallen_cassiopeia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_cassiopeia/pseuds/fallen_cassiopeia
Summary: Таких ситуаций, как сейчас, было много: начни считать – и потеряешься. Оума старается не винить себя, но всё его жалкое существование он только это и делал. Игнорировать свои чувства и заниматься самоповреждением? С радостью. Или с горечью в душе – неизвестно.
Kudos: 5





	Руки

**Author's Note:**

> не занимайтесь самоповреждением и сходите к психотерапевту! пожалуйста!

«В этом нет моей вины», повторял Кокичи про себя, усаживаясь на холодный кафель ванной комнаты. «Меня там даже не было».

Таких ситуаций, как сейчас, было много: начни считать – и потеряешься. Оума старается не винить себя, но всё его жалкое существование он только это и делал. Игнорировать свои чувства и заниматься самоповреждением? С радостью. Или с горечью в душе – неизвестно.

Мать сказала, что он ничтожество. Все умирали из-за него. У Кокичи никого нет. Это его вина.

Все это его вина. 

Кокичи стащил с кухни нож; с верхней полки достал бинты, кое-как не уронив; пластыри нашлись возле шкафа с мангой. Прямо сейчас Оума сидит на холодном полу и пытается резать руки. Выходит по-отвратительному плохо.

Оума режет сильно, резко; кровь начинает течь сразу же. «Ей было больнее». «Она умерла. Она умерла, почему ты, тупой уродливый кусок мусора, не можешь сделать то же самое? Почему?». Резкая боль пронзила левую руку. Кокичи вздрогнул и зашипел от неприятного ощущения. 

После порезов всегда идет промывка рук. Оуме плевать, заболеет ли он, умрет завтра или через несколько лет. Просто привычка, чтобы родители не начали читать лекции о вреде бактерий. Кокичи хороший мальчик, чтобы делать гадости своему телу. 

В человеческом теле и без того множество противных бактерий.

Какая жалость! Пластыри намокли, потому что ты положил их на раковину! Сказочный долбоёб! Оума старается вытереть их ближайшим полотенцем, но выходит слабовато. Открывая упаковку, Кокичи начинает лепить их по очереди на порезы, чувствуя небольшой неприятный зуд. Теперь их не видно, намного лучше. Стараясь как можно лучше, он наматывает бинты на руку, проклиная себя за то, что он не абсолютный медбрат, как Тсумики, или мечник, как Пекояма. В обоих вариантах был бы полезнее самому себе.

Что ж. Руки в полном порядке. Выключай свет и иди в кровать. Попытайся не разбудить родителей, лузер. 


End file.
